


【皮哈梅】夏雪密会

by handanruoxi



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 夏雪密会AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handanruoxi/pseuds/handanruoxi
Summary: *旧文新改 皮梅&哈梅 依旧不是三人行 ooc严重 ABO（相当于清水）*构思来源——《夏雪密会》（当时第一次写这种其他作品衍生的AU文，有点跑偏，基本上算是原作的改写了，主要情节甚至很多经典台词都没动，就当安利这个动漫了吧...）*大概是第一篇清水，字数一万六，一发完结，谨慎阅读，不喜左转





	【皮哈梅】夏雪密会

（一）  
烈日里迎着夏风奔跑，在草坪边寻一处阴影休息乘凉，随意颠着脚边的球，当天空的颜色从橙变成紫与球场的嫩绿色辉映成趣，结束完一整天的训练回更衣室洗澡的路上，状似不经意地瞄一眼那个同样被汗水湿透的青葱面庞，这些都渐渐成为Xavi这两个多月来的必修课。  
对他来说这本是十几年来不曾改变的日常，却从他来到这里那一天起发生了改变，Xavi发现自己最近春心萌动了，而‘罪魁祸首’就是那个整天在他眼前晃来晃去的男孩。  
“啊，Xavi，你还没有走吗？”  
“嗯，等一下就走”  
“那我先回家喽，明天见”  
“明天见…小心着凉”寻常的道别，但Xavi看着男孩刚洗完澡只穿了一件薄薄的T恤发丝上还滴着水还是忍不住多说了一句。  
虽然已经算是成为了朋友，但他们每天的对话基本上也就仅止于此。

Xavi是今年刚刚转会来到巴塞罗那的，他的老东家以球队人员实在冗滞为由清洗了他…不过巴萨一直就是Xavi从少年时期就梦想为之效力的球队，所以就结果来说他自然很乐意接受，只是没想到来的第一个星期甚至来没来得及上一次场就被这个叫Lionel·Messi的小家伙给迷住了。  
天知道他到底喜欢上了他什么，可能是那张无论何时看上去都温暖极了的笑脸，可能是在球场上飘忽不定的美妙身影，可能是他明明害羞又腼腆在场上却比任何人都要坚毅勇猛的个性，也有可能只是因为那双圆圆的有着深棕色瞳仁的眼睛…总之他每天仿佛只要听到男孩用他那甜糯乖巧的声音说几句话就能轻易获得廉价的满足感，然后成为他在异国他乡一整天的动力，一边在心中反复回味一边期待黎明的再度降临。  
他并不是没有过机会，他的衣柜被安排到了Messi旁边，无数次他都想要去搭话，哪怕只多说几句都好，可每次看到那张纯洁透了的脸和换衣服时不经意间露出的明晃晃的肉体，他就像是瞬间失去了所有语言。  
啊…糟糕，他人生前三十年磨练出的全部勇气似乎在注意到他的那一刻就从身体里争先恐后地逃了出去，在他面前竟毫无用武之地，而通过这些天的观察，他大约可以确定Messi还没有伴侣，如果不是还会因每每不经意间的身体接触而面红耳赤的话，他甚至要怀疑自己还是不是个正常的alpha了，为什么只要面对这个人就胆小得不像个男人。  
这天当他们又一次进行了类似的对话之后，Xavi终于收拾完东西走到车库正准备离开，就看到Messi一个人站在车前，低着头不知道搜寻些什么，不自觉地咬着手指，一副愁眉不展的模样，在已经空无一人的偌大停车场里他的身影显得更加娇小，Xavi心跳差点漏了一拍，鼓起勇气走了过去。  
“Messi，怎么了？怎么一个人在这里？”  
“啊…哦，Xavi，我的车坏了，可能是引擎出了问题，但我不会修…”  
“那要不…我送你回家吧”几乎是脱口而出，这简直是上天对他的眷顾，Xavi心想，Messi看着他一脸真诚的提议，犹豫了一下，最终没有拒绝。  
车开了一段时间后Xavi就闻到一阵淡淡的茶香，没错，那是属于omega信息素的味道，作为球队里唯一的omega，他身上的气味总是想隐藏都隐藏不了，他近乎贪婪的猛吸了几口，却又小心翼翼地不让后座的男孩察觉到，被这样的清香包裹着让Xavi觉得自己浑身的疲劳都快被治愈了。  
只可惜Messi住的地方离球场并不远，他没能再多享受一会儿这难得的二人时光就到了他家。  
“那个…要进来坐坐吗，我去给你泡茶”Messi看了看身后从下车开始就一直坚持要送自己到门口的男人，有些不好意思地开口。  
“…好”  
说完Messi就飞快走进了屋内，Xavi跟着他走进去刚拐过玄关，就见眼前赫然站着一个男人，大概一米九的个人，略显瘦弱，下巴上蓄起一圈胡子，赤裸着上身，下面只穿了一条短裤，一双蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他，吓得他下意识地叫了一声后退了几步。  
“你是他的朋友？”那男人开口问他道，声音却十分年轻。  
Xavi也不傻，会这副打扮出现在他家里等他回来的男人，况且他们没有一点相似的地方可以排除是兄弟，那答案是什么也就不言而喻了，这不是都已经有同居对象了吗，那为什么还一直装作单身的样子，Xavi在心里忿忿地想到。  
“怎么了Xavi？”Messi见他迟迟没有动静端着茶杯走了过来。  
“啊，没什么，我突然想起家里还有点事，就先回去了”  
“诶？可是茶已经泡好了…”  
“不用了，我不喝了，谢谢，Messi…明天见”离开之前Xavi还不忘回头看了一眼那个站在他身边的男人。  
回去的路上那个年轻男人在他面前肆无忌惮挑衅的样子还不断浮现在他的脑海，尽管他只是理所当然的出现在他面前，可无论在谁看来，这就是挑衅了，啊，原来他喜欢的是那种类型的男人，实在是残酷，他想，他的恋情，竟然从一开始就已经宣告了结束…  
在这之后的几天里Xavi再没有主动找Messi说过话，即使在训练中也是能躲则躲，有几次Messi看向他眼中是欲言又止的神情，看得Xavi忍不住心软，但只要想到那天在他家里见到的那一幕，就狠下了心不去看他，直到一场大胜之后Puyol提议晚上去Messi家里庆祝，Xavi不得不一同跟了去。  
席间一直没有见到那天的男人，Xavi以为他今晚不在总算稍微松了口气，酒过三巡之后他感觉有些头晕，于是一个人走到阳台想着醒醒酒。  
“真奇怪”  
突然响起的声音吓了他一跳，他立刻回头寻找声音的源头，只见那天的男人正光着脚蹲在阳台的角落里，摆弄着脚边的一盆花，一脸漠然地看着他。  
“你、你怎么在这儿？”果然还是躲不过啊…  
“你果真能看到我”  
你这么大个人看不到才很奇怪吧，话说回来这人怎么总是喜欢突然出现在他面前啊，简直像是阴魂不散，Xavi心想，他不得不深吸一口气才能平复自己想骂人的心情。  
“你到底是谁？”事到如今也没什么好逃避的了，不如就趁此机会问个清楚吧。  
“我叫Pique，Gerard·Pique”  
“好的Pique先生，但我不是在问你的名字，我的意思是你和Messi是什么关系？”  
“我是Leo的男朋友，准确的说，是唯一的伴侣”他凑近Xavi，着重强调了‘唯一’两个字。  
Xavi当然明白这句话的意思，是在提醒他那个看上去纯洁得要命的男孩已经被彻底标记过了，不要再打他的主意，还真是傲慢啊。  
“不过…那是我生前的事情了，如果要遵守‘直到死亡将我们分开’的誓言的话，那也可以说我们现在已经分手了”  
……  
“等等、等等、等一下，我不太明白…你的意思是说，你已经死了？”  
“是的”  
“可是你现在、此刻，不就在我面前”Xavi扶着额头严重怀疑自己喝的太多出现了幻觉。  
“我也很奇怪，你居然能看得见我，我还从来没有遇到过你这样的人”男人冲他眨了眨眼，脸上的的确确写满了疑惑。  
“Pi…不，Gerard先生”Xavi看着他那双真诚的湖蓝色眼睛，越发觉得自己大概是真的醉了“所以说你能不能别开玩笑了”  
“我没有开玩笑”  
Xavi的耐心开始逐渐消失，他可不想陪这个看起来不过20出头的自称Messi伴侣的男人在这里玩什么万圣节游戏。  
“算了…”他决定不再纠缠在这个小孩子一样的话题上“话说回来你为什么那天只穿了一条短裤出现在我面前啊”  
“我想你如果看到那种情况就会退缩的吧”  
好吧，他确实退缩了…  
“你到底想怎样？”  
“我想让Leo幸福”  
“如果你真的死了，那是不可能的事情了吧”Xavi下意识嗤笑了一声，漫不经心地说出这句话，然后刚刚还在和他打趣的男人突然低下头不说话了，看上去十分受伤。  
……  
可不过片刻，他又抬起头认真地盯着Xavi的眼睛。  
“你喜欢Leo吗？”  
“这跟你没有关系”  
“你从刚才开始就一点都不害怕我呢”  
一个在他面前扮鬼的大男孩有什么好怕的。  
“我可能会附在你身上把你杀掉哦”男人的语气一下子变得阴森起来。  
“为什么？”这是哪里来的中二少年吗，Xavi快要无语了。  
“我想要你的身体”  
“是吗，小鬼，玩笑也要适可而止”  
话音刚落，那双蓝色的瞳孔眯了眯，看着Xavi，似乎为了证实他的话，慢慢把手伸向他，然后Xavi就眼睁睁看着那只手穿过了自己的身体…瞬间他整个人都僵住了，睁大了眼睛张了张嘴说不出话来，等到他把手抽回去的时候才终于回过神来吓得一时腿软坐在了地上。  
“…你…你”  
“原来就算能看到，也触碰不到呢，不过你还真是大意”  
“你是…”Xavi用力咽了下口水，抬起手指着眼前的‘人’指尖不受控制地颤抖。  
“吓到了吧”说着竟又朝他眨了眨眼睛  
“Xavi，你还没好吗？”就在这时Puyol操着大嗓门推开了阳台的门。  
“队长，你能看见…”  
“看见什么？我看你是真的喝多了吧，快点出来，我们准备回去了”  
等到Xavi再次转过头去，那‘人’已经不见了踪影。

（二）  
总而言之，Xavi现在搞明白了，那个叫Gerard•Pique的不明生物（姑且这样叫，他还是无法接受他自称是什么亡灵）只能在Messi的房子周围出没，虽说这对他的日常生活不会产生什么影响，但从那以后他总觉得那个身影时不时就在自己眼前晃着，尤其在他想要接近Messi的时候，这令他无比困扰。  
就这样纠结了几天之后，他最终决定去找个知情人了解情况，要说队里认识Messi时间最长的人，也只有他了。

“你问Gerard？是Messi告诉你的？”Fabregas听到这个名字显得有些惊讶，谨慎地问道。  
“没有，偶然听说的”他总不能说他见到那个人的亡灵了吧。  
“嗯…我们是青梅竹马，从Messi来到西班牙就认识了，本来我们从小就一起在巴萨的青训营里踢球，但Gerard长得越来越高，踢不了前锋了，后来一次训练中又损伤了跟腱和膝盖，没过多久就放弃了足球，几年前他得了重病去世，所以除了当年拉玛西亚的那群孩子们，几乎没什么人记得他，现在队里的一些人也只是听说过他而已”他的语气十分冷淡，仿佛只是在讲述一个与自己无关的故事，但Xavi注意到了他在说到‘重病’时眼中一瞬露出的深切的哀伤。  
“这就完了？”  
“完了，你如果想知道的是他们俩之间的事情，抱歉，那是Messi的秘密，我不能告诉你”  
最后Fabregas掏出手机翻了很久找出一张照片放到他面前，那是一张合照，Messi和…那个男人的，照片上的男孩看上去是那么青涩可爱，眼睛眯了起来对着镜头摆出V的手势笑得像个孩子，他从来没有在Messi脸上见到过那样的笑容，狠狠地晃动了他的眼睛。  
一无所获，好吧，也不能说一无所获，至少他知道了他们曾经非常相爱以及那个男人去世的原因。

最近Messi开始注意到了Xavi的心思，他是一个omega，虽然身处这样的职业运动中，整天都被充斥了各种alpha信息素的空气包围着，但他向来很敏感，能够很轻易地分辨出哪些信息素就是冲着他来的，即使那个男人已经自认为在极力隐藏。  
他不讨厌Xavi，虽然他只来了几个月，但他们之间的配合像是已经在一起踢了好多年那样默契，大家都在说Xavi骨子里有着拉玛西亚的基因，他很享受与他搭档，而且和他相处的感觉也很不错，他不清楚这能不能算是喜欢，事实上他这辈子就只喜欢过一个人，那个有着动人的蓝色眼睛，从他很小的时候开始就总是把他护在身后的男人。  
他没有勇气去开始一段新的感情，他本想着就这样继续装作什么都不知道，时间长了，Xavi也就放弃了，他一直都是这样拒绝每一个试图靠近的人，直到他隐隐感觉Xavi知道了什么，他犹豫着，最后还是决定去面对，也或许，过去了这么久，他也想要试着给自己一个机会。  
他们去了一家很不起眼的小店，自从那个人离开之后，他经常会一个人到这里来，有时会点一份沙拉有时是一杯果汁，只静静地坐着，Xavi显得有些拘谨，于是他擅自做主帮他们点了菜，等全部上齐他才注意到，这些都是那个人生前喜欢吃的东西，Xavi看到他微微泛红的眼睛，似乎意识到了什么，将他面前的菜挪到自己这边来。  
“Xavi”Messi吸了吸鼻子，开门见山地问道“你去找过Cesc了是吗？”  
“…嗯”  
“那么，他的事情…你都知道了？”他拿着刀叉的手在隐忍着颤抖。  
“没有，他只是告诉了我有过这样一个人”  
“哦…Xavi，你知道吗？我是个不守约定的人”  
“约定？”  
“Ge…Gerard是个混蛋，或者该说他没什么留恋，他以前总说如果他死了的话，就让我再去找一个alpha重新开始，然后把他的东西全部丢掉，他一直都在说这样的话”  
没有留恋？那个男人是个骗子，Xavi心想，那个样子哪里像是不留恋，嘴上尽说些漂亮话，恐怕所有接近Messi的男人都是那样被他赶走的吧，这样他就永远都不会开启新的生活，好让Messi永远带着对他的怀念活下去。  
“那你就听他的话好好生活，这不是他的意愿吗？”Xavi鼓起勇气一把抓住他的手，第一次敢如此直视他的眼睛“比如…和我在一起”  
“…Xavi，你又在逗我了”  
“我是认真的，我喜欢你，Messi，从我来到这里，我…我就没有一天不在想你…”  
Messi感觉心倏地颤了一下，他看着Xavi，第一次发现原来他的眼睛也是那么漂亮，和那个人大海般浪漫的蓝色不同，像暗夜的星空一样幽深，让他有些恍惚，他觉得自己明明只喝了一杯酒，怎么就开始醉了呢，不行的啊，再这样下去，他可能过不了多久就会想要被他标记了吧…就在认识他之前Messi还以为这辈子再不会和其他男人扯上关系，果然他也逃脱不掉omega的天性吗。  
回去的时候外面突然下起了雨，因为餐厅就在Messi家附近，Xavi只好在他家里小坐一会儿，他们面对面坐在沙发上，一时两人都不知该说些什么，而那个男人就大摇大摆地蹲在他们中间看看Messi又看看他，Xavi尽力想去无视他的存在却也不能。  
“我刚刚才说了那样的话，你还让我进房间，不介意吗？”  
Messi没有说话，他的脸颊有些红红的，不知道是不是喝了酒的缘故，看起来可爱极了，但没一会儿Xavi就反应过来那不是酒精的作用，因为他敏锐地察觉到空气中的茶香更加浓郁了些，他瞬间明白了，紧接着他就感觉自己的体温也开始升高，冷静，这只是正常的生理现象，他在心里告诉自己。  
气氛不知道从什么时候起发生了变化，可能是他在帮他递一杯水的时候不小心触碰到了那滚烫的指尖，也可能只是那双含着水光的深棕色瞳孔就那样看了他一眼，总之，当再次回过神来时他已经把Messi按倒在了沙发上，而Messi也没有反抗，只是轻轻闭上眼睛，身体在不自觉地抖动着，Xavi咬了咬牙，正要伏下身，然后立刻有另一张脸挡在他们中间，于是他们就这样诡异地对视了几秒。  
走开，怨灵，Xavi在心中怒道。  
“我不会把他让给任何人”  
“呵，终于说出心里话了，那可真是抱歉，我一定会让他忘记的，你这缠人的前男友”Xavi下意识地说出了口，Messi立刻睁开眼睛，一把推开了身上的男人，坐起身怒视着他，房间里的空气一时间都冷了几分。  
“出去”冷淡的声音，Xavi从来不知道这个看似乖巧的男孩生起气来也会这么可怕。  
“那个…不是”该死的，那是他对那个家伙说的。  
“你快出去”说着就用力将Xavi往门外推。  
“可是你已经…”  
“我自己会处理”  
“你还能怎么处理？多注射抑制剂对你的身体没有好处！”Xavi用力用手扒着门缝试图做最后的挣扎。  
“不劳你操心，总之快点出去”说完‘啪’的一声关上了门。  
“…那好吧，不过，我无意冒犯，Messi，我是真的…想和你交往，那、晚安”过了一会儿，轻微的声音从门外传进来，Messi如同泄了力气倚着门慢慢坐了下来，他可真是不像话，竟差点就被如此轻易地牵着鼻子走了。  
Xavi沮丧地坐在门前，为自己搞砸了一切感到懊悔，而那‘始作俑者’从墙内探出身体来飘到他面前。  
“现在你满意了？”  
“这没什么，我只是想告诉你，现实是不会轻易如你所愿的”  
“哼，说得好听，生前在他面前装出一副淡然大度的样子，实际上只不过是个死了还缠着他不放的亡灵而已，最过分的其实是你才对吧”  
话落叽叽喳喳的家伙罕见的低着头沉默了一会儿，继而又飘到他头顶。  
“我其实一直在想，离开的人和被留下的人，你觉得哪个更痛苦？”  
“当然是被留下的人，因为要带着痛苦和回忆艰难生活下去”  
“哦，是吗”说完他轻笑了一下，这是Xavi第一次看到这个男人笑，却不知怎的，他的神情中有一种无可奈何的苍凉感。

“呐，Leo，我一直都很幸福，能和最爱的男孩在一起”  
“不要…我不要…Geri，求求你，陪在我身边，不要离开我好吗，不要丢下我一个人…”  
这就是他短暂人生的最后一个场景，男孩不停流泪的脸和悲痛欲绝的挽留此后一直停留在他的记忆中，无论如何也无法抹去。  
在人生落下帷幕的最后时刻能和你在一起是多么幸运，这让我怎么舍得离你而去，把痛苦全部留给你，而正因为那时你叫住了我，所以我决定，不再去任何地方。

（三）  
打过一针抑制剂之后Messi觉得身体昏昏沉沉的，撑不到走回房间就趴在茶几上睡了起来。  
Pique坐在旁边，准确的说是盘着腿飘在旁边温柔地注视着他的侧脸，他想伸出手去摸摸他，却只能看着自己的手从他的额前穿过，他早就习惯了，这几年来对Leo来说他的存在就如同一团空气，看不见也摸不到，甚至都无法感觉得到，但Pique不在乎，只要能陪在他身边他就觉得足够了，无论以什么样的方式。  
Messi是难受醒的，他感觉头脑发胀，浑身都热得厉害，并不是发情期的那种燥热，他很少会遇到这种情况，大概因为这次是发情期已经开始之后才注射抑制剂，反而激发了它的副作用，他扶着墙艰难向卧室走去，眼前已经一片模糊，走出几米之后终于再也无法挪动一步，他用最后的力气摸索着掏出手机按下一个号码之后就昏了过去。  
Pique从他摇摇晃晃站起身的那一刻就注意到了他的异常，他在他身后不停地叫喊，当然不会有任何回应，想要上前搀扶他的身体，却终是什么忙都帮不上。  
Xavi接到电话之后就半刻都不耽误的开车赶了过来。  
“你怎么来了，Cesc呢？”  
“他有事，把钥匙给了我让我赶紧来看看，发生了什么，Messi为什么会发那条空白短信给他？”  
Pique没时间和他解释，带他往里面走去，刚拐过走廊Xavi就看到了那个倒在地上瑟缩起来抱着膝盖发抖的身影。  
“他昏倒了！这么烫，这到底是怎么回事？他发了高烧？”一边说一边抱起他的身体。  
“抑制剂在电视柜里，再给他打一针，药箱在卧室的床头，注意给他降温，这是抑制剂使用不当的反应，只要把烧退了就没事了”男人背对着他头垂得很低，声音阴沉得可怕，透着压抑的愤怒，Xavi知道他是在对自己生气，生气自己的无能为力。  
好不容易让Messi的体温有下降的迹象之后，Xavi才终于松了一口气走出房间。  
“你可不许趁虚而入”  
“你没有资格插手”  
男人挡在他面前，一步也不肯退让，对峙了数秒，Xavi叹了口气。  
“你叫Geri是吗？你知道他刚刚一直在叫着你的名字吗？”  
那张皱着眉头像是随时都要哭泣的脸反复地浮现在Xavi眼前。  
“对不起，对不起，Geri…”  
他抓紧了被子的一角，仿佛在梦中拼命抓紧什么东西一样，染着哭腔的呢喃从唇瓣间泄露出来，他从来没有见过Messi如此脆弱无助的样子，这让他难以忍受的感到心痛。  
“所以，我一定会把他夺过来，一个会让自己爱的人哭泣的男人没有资格阻止我”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
他们第一次见面是在那间混乱嘈杂的更衣室里，充斥着男孩们的吵闹声和汗水的气息，教练牵着他的手带他走进去，对着一屋子和他差不多年纪的男孩子说道“这孩子今后会和我们一起训练，你们互相认识一下”说完就把他丢在那里转身离开了。  
原本吵闹的更衣室突然安静下来十几双眼睛齐刷刷地看向他，他有些不习惯地躲避着那些灼热的视线，然后就听见人群里传来窸窸窣窣的私语“你看他那么瘦小，真的有十岁吗”“我看只有七岁吧”“他怎么不说话，该不会是哑巴吧”“他该不会是来当球童的吧哈哈哈”…他还不能完全听懂他们的语言，但只是这样就已经让他羞怯得想要逃离，这时从里面站出来一个很高的男孩，一步挡在他面前，用尚且稚嫩的声音吼道  
“都别吵了！赶紧换衣服训练去！”那群孩子似乎有些怕他，这才散去，然后男孩转过来俯下身拍了拍他的头对他说“别怕，以后我会保护你的，你叫什么名字啊？”  
Messi抬起头就撞进了那双亮晶晶的蓝色瞳孔里，心脏在刹那间就塌了一小块，他小声回答道  
“Lionel•Messi…”可能就是从那一刻起，他的心就被打开了一个缺口。  
那就是他们的邂逅，虽然那天之后Pique就像忘记了他骑士般的仗义发言，反而经常会用一些恶劣的恶作剧把他弄哭，但这个比他高出一头的男孩确实从那天开始就一直在守护着他，直到死都未曾改变…

又梦到以前的事情了，Messi睁开眼睛望着天花板，眼角一片湿润，他隐约记得浑浑噩噩中看到了Xavi的脸，想起是那个被他赶走的男人照顾了他一整晚，正想着就响起了开门声，果然是他。  
“烧已经全部退了，太好了”男人用手背轻轻碰了碰Messi的脸颊，声音简直温柔得一塌糊涂，啊，多么熟悉的感觉，Messi这样想着，下一秒身体就先大脑一步抱住了这个男人。  
Xavi睁大了眼睛，不可置信地看着他。  
“对不起”微弱的声音飘进耳朵里，但Xavi还是听清楚了。  
“没什么的，我一辈子都排在第二位也没关系”说完将头埋在他的颈窝紧紧回抱着他。  
“Xavi，你真是个固执的人”他偏过头去，捧起男人的脸，小心翼翼地吻了上去。

没有肉体，没有感官，甚至连眼泪都流不出来，明明已经感觉不到心跳，但Pique却觉得心脏像被无数把利刃狠狠扎过一样无法抑制的刺痛，为什么他要在这里，无法去任何地方，只能不停地在他身边飘荡，究竟是为了什么…  
那个撕心裂肺的声音又在耳边荡起  
“别丢下我一个人”

房间突然开始剧烈地抖动起来，床头柜上的东西掉落了一地，Xavi猛地抬起头，只见那男人悬在半空中抱着自己的膝盖将头了埋进去，周身的气压低得令他喘不过气。  
“发生什么了，我下去看看”说着Messi起身披上衣服慌忙地跑下了楼。  
“啊，Messi，你先下去吧，我想起刚刚把东西忘在这里了，要找一下”  
关上门后Xavi转身看向那个缠人的男人，两人无声地对峙。  
“你快离开Leo吧，不然的话，我感觉总有一天真的会杀了你的”  
还真是一脸天真的说着可怕的话啊，Xavi叹了口气  
“是啊，那对我们来说倒是挺公平的”Xavi淡淡地说道“可是，就算我消失，以后也会有别的男人出现在他身边，他是一个多么有诱惑力的omega你应该最清楚，到时候你要把他们都杀掉吗？到什么时候？直到Messi就这样孤单的死去为止吗？”  
男人没有说话，只是垂下眼睛默默地看着悬空的脚下。  
“说吧，要怎样你才肯离开？我会帮你的”  
“那，把你的身体借给我”  
“…哈？”  
“只要借我用一次就可以了”男人飘到他身前恳求道。  
“你以为我会答应你吗？”开什么玩笑，Xavi看着面前这个明显在发着小孩子脾气的男人，顿时觉得自己刚刚那一点点心软实在是可笑。  
“拜托了，我不会做什么，就三天，过了之后我一定会完好无损的把身体还给你”  
“谁知道呢”  
“……”

（四）  
Xavi不知道他们这样算不算在一起了，但除了那天的亲吻之后Messi再没有任何表示，还是像往常一样训练，偶尔会一起吃饭，只是再没有过更进一步的接触，他总是没什么实感，Xavi简直觉得自己作为一个功能正常的alpha就快要过起了柏拉图的恋爱生活。  
他们也会像很多情侣一样约会，但不管做什么，Messi总是淡淡的，望着他时脸上挂着温暖的笑容，却每每都让他觉得还有什么东西被深埋在那笑脸背后，让他忘不掉也放不下，始终无法真正地敞开心扉去接受他，Xavi知道他无论多么努力，活人是永远赢不过逝去的人的，他也从未想过成为他的唯一，占据他的过去未来他全部的生命，他只是多么想…多么想看到他能再一次露出那种笑容啊。  
压抑已久的情绪终于在他们客场输给一支小球队之后彻底爆发，在缠着Puyol大喝了一顿之后踉踉跄跄地往Messi家走去，活了三十几年，他从来没有如这般急切又不安过，像个没有谈过恋爱的毛头小子，他只是太想要确定这个男人的心。  
远远就看见一个身影站在门口，当然不是Messi。  
“喝醉了吗？”Pique看到他醉得几乎要不省人事的模样，不禁皱起了眉。  
“我今天拼尽了全力，还是赢不下比赛…求你，告诉我该怎么办，我希望他能快乐，可是…可是我真的搞不懂了，搞不懂他的心…”他哽咽着，话说得断断续续，还没说完就支撑不住身体顺着门框倒了下去，但Pique还是听懂了，他不着痕迹地露出一个嘲讽又苦涩的笑容。  
“是吗…所以，想把身体借出来了吗？你做不到的我可以帮你实现…”Pique飘到他身边，在他耳边低声说着，潺潺低语如同恶魔的诱惑。  
“啊，行啊，借你，尽管拿去好了”醉酒的男人自暴自弃地瘫坐在地上，夏夜冰凉的石阶并不能够让他更清醒一点，啊，管他呢，不就是想要他的身体吗，只管拿去，只要能让他不再想着那双激不起波澜的眼睛。  
“我听到了，可不许反悔哦”  
Xavi不耐烦地摆摆手“都说了不反悔，快点拿去…”  
话落Xavi只恍惚感觉到自己像是被一道金光笼罩然后就失去了意识。

Messi隐约听得门外窸窸窣窣的似乎有什么动静，打开门就看到Xavi坐在台阶上，浑身酒气，听到声音后缓慢地转过头来  
“Leo…”  
“嗯，诶？”Messi心下一动，印象中这大概是Xavi第一次叫他的名字。  
“Leo，Leo…”男人机械般地不停重复着他的名字，褐色的瞳孔竟不知不觉中蒙上了一层水雾。  
“Xavi，你怎么了？”  
“你听得见…我的声音”说着抬手去摸Messi的头发，不可思议地看着自己的手“触摸得到，触摸得到…”  
“你喝醉了吗？”  
“活着，这是活着的身体”哽咽颤抖的声音…  
Messi惊讶地看着Xavi紧捂胸口，不知是痛苦还是高兴，竟开始在自己面前哭泣，但他完全听不懂Xavi在说些什么，只当他是喝醉了。  
“Leo，我好想你”Xavi突然走上前去用力地抱住了他。  
“Xavi…”虽然他们已经接过吻，但如此紧密的拥抱还从未有过，结实的双臂勒得他几乎喘不过气，像是生怕松开手他就不见了似的，男人口中呼出的热气拍打在他的脖颈上，Messi觉得连心头都有些发痒“我们不是今天才见过吗？”

Pique紧紧地抱着他，感受着他身体熟悉的温度，啊，这样的感觉，他已经太久太久没有拥有过，还活着的感觉，还能拥抱他的感觉，他又收紧了手臂，只想要再紧一点、再紧一点，让他的身体贴近自己，让他们的心跳融为一体，恨不能干脆就这样将他揉进自己的骨血…

“等我走之后，你一定要把我的味道全部清理掉，再去找别的男人，你才只有21岁”  
“我不，Geri，我不要…”  
他还记得那天是他入院以来Leo第一次在他面前哭泣，Leo每天都会抽出时间来看望他，总是会给他讲训练场上发生的趣事，球队赢了之后第一时间跑来告诉他，却绝口不提输掉的比赛，不厌其烦地为他擦拭身体即使那不需要他做…他变成熟了很多，懂得了掩饰自己的感情，仿佛再也不是那个会常常向他撒娇，会和他一起搞很多恶作剧，会因为输球而生气郁闷将自己封闭起来，会为了控制身材而和他争吵的小男孩了。  
但他永远不希望他的Leo变成这样。  
就像他永远都不想要把他的男孩让给别人，即使他就连活着都再也做不到。

“果然是个老男人”Pique看着镜子里的那张脸，暗自嫌弃道，虽然眉眼还不错，但跟他比起来还是差远了，而且这个男人的面部肌肉是有什么毛病吗？为什么总是这样一幅面瘫的表情，还抹了一头的发胶像个暴发户一样，听说还很毒舌…他的Leo什么时候也会喜欢这样一个一无是处的老男人了，不对，现在还没有确定Leo喜欢他，距离下一次比赛日还有几天，他得要好好珍惜这短暂的时间。  
走出洗手间的时候Pique听到客厅传来比赛解说的声音，他又在看录像分析比赛了，Pique很自然地走过去坐在他身边。  
他想起他们以前经常会在比赛结束之后一起坐在沙发上看录像，虽然他已经很多年没有再踢球，但谁都知道，Gerard·Pique曾经是最有天赋的球员之一。  
“这个后腰不应该这样分球，还有那个左边锋，他的跑位很不合理，啊！那个中卫是怎么回事，这时候应该回去卡住位置啊…”才看了几分钟，Pique就忍不住像从前一样分析起来，滔滔不绝地讲了半天才意识到不对劲，转过头去果然看到Messi惊讶的表情。  
“啊，不是…抱歉”Messi不是很喜欢跟别人一起分析他输掉的比赛，想当初他也是用了很长时间才获得了这个特权。  
“没关系…只是，你刚刚让我想起了一个人”  
心冷不防的‘咯噔’了一下“是…你曾经的男朋友吗？”  
“嗯，以前每次输了比赛之后就只有他能陪我看录像，就像你刚刚那样分析每个球员的问题，呵呵，明明已经不是球员了，真是个很自大的人吧，其实他小的时候真的踢球很厉害的，我还有很多他小时候的比赛录像…Xavi？”  
Pique这才发现自己不知不觉竟又流泪了，赶紧抹了一把  
“没什么，只是看久了眼睛有点疼”  
傻瓜，我不是说过要把和我有关的东西全部扔掉的吗…  
“Xavi”Messi转过身看着他“这么多年来，我认真交往过的人，就只有Geri一个，或者说，我喜欢过的人就只有他一个”  
诶？  
“我不知道怎么去交往，我甚至，可能不知道怎样去爱一个人，和Geri在一起的时候一切都是自然而然的，就像饿了要吃饭，渴了要喝水一样，我也没想过有人在知道我被标记过之后还会认真喜欢上我…和你在一起的时候，我感觉很舒服，很新鲜的，和Geri完全不一样的感觉，如果这叫做心动的话…”Pique静静地听着，Messi的手握成拳攥在胸口仿佛在努力抓紧什么珍贵的东西，他的声音轻柔得就像在平稳的湖面投下一片羽毛，却坠着他胸腔里那颗好不容易再次感受到跳动的心在不断下沉。  
“我只是想说…我可能真的，喜欢上你了，Xavi”直到沉入海底。  
Pique伸出手抬起Messi的下巴，一点一点的靠近，然后他看到那双深棕色的瞳孔里分明写着期待。  
“Leo”他就在这里，就在他身边，可是这双手，还有这副声音，甚至是这颗心，都不是他的…  
“今天，我想要和你在一起”  
啊，想要独占你…

“为什么突然想到带我来海边？”  
Pique看着Messi有些发抖的身体，靠近了些紧挨着他伸出手将他拥在怀里“就是想来走走”只是因为，他已经很久没有跟他一起来看海了，他生前最后的愿望就是能够再牵着他的手沿着海岸，一直走下去，可惜他没能等到那一天。  
他们坐在沙滩上，静静地等待夜幕降临，直到海面上开始浮现出灯塔遥远又明亮的光，悦动的光亮像是踏着海平线而来，却不知会飘向何处。  
Messi心念一动，握住他的手，抬起头轻轻吻上了他的脸颊…  
Pique早就知道，他早就知道的，一定会有这一天，但他无从躲避，他侧过头，捧起他的脸，用力地吻上去，直到咸涩的味道充满他们的口腔，分不清到底是谁的眼泪。

“Xavi…”当他进入Leo的身体的时候他正用他那无比熟悉的甜糯的声音动情地叫着另一个男人的名字，Pique不知该感到痛苦还是幸福。  
意料中的疼痛并没有到来，身上的男人就像熟知他身体的每一处敏感，宽厚的有些粗糙的手掌研磨过他的身体，直到点燃他的每一寸肌肤，同时用性器仔细摩挲着他那甜蜜的甬道，小心翼翼如同对待一件稀世珍宝，Messi望着他的脸，明明没有半点相似，但他仿佛透过那双漆黑的瞳仁深处看到了那抹漂亮的蓝色。  
他的眼睛渐渐变得模糊，男人的泪落在他的脸上，与他的混合在一起再流淌到枕头上，空气中弥漫着茶香和松针的味道，陌生的味道，却令他情动不已，仿佛已经被这样的气息俘虏过无数次一样。  
“Xavi…Xavi，说你喜欢我”  
……  
Messi轻轻地抚上那双皱紧的眉毛，他不喜欢看到这个男人皱眉的样子，然后他感觉到一滴泪落到了他的眼睛里。  
“…Leo，我爱你”  
他不停地喘息，如同一尾被抛上岸的鱼，渴求着更多的呼吸，他杂乱无章地攀上男人的背，指甲几乎抠进他的身体里，紧实的触感还是提醒着他，但他已经身陷这场情欲，无药可救。

对不起，对不起，Geri…

（五）  
Messi唯一一次在Pique面前喝醉是在他们17岁的时候，那时他们刚刚在一起不久，醉得不醒人事的他甚至不知道Pique是怎么把自己送回家的，只是在第二天醒来的时候发现他原本沾染了酒味的衣服都被换成了干净的，而那个大男孩就把自己缩在卧室的角落里坐在地上睡着了，蓬乱的头发垂在颤动的睫毛上，衣服被扯得有些松散的挂在肩膀上，看上去疲累极了，Messi蹲下来，温柔地望着他熟睡的表情，终是不忍心叫醒他，拿过一条毯子盖在他的身上。  
再后来过了几年Pique被诊断出身患一种很罕见的绝症，一开始Pique还很执着的跟他提出分手，在他狠狠哭过一次之后便再也没提过了，那本来是一个很寻常的夜晚，Messi坐在沙发上，看着茶几上静静躺着的那支针管，最终没有拿起来，他走到卧室，悄悄地爬上床抱住了那个他爱了很多年的男人，不顾一切地亲吻着他，哭着求他标记自己，那不是他们第一次做爱，Pique总是顾念着他太年轻，不肯彻底标记他，而现在，他知道Pique怕自己的身体支撑不了太久，怕标记会拖累了他，所以总是在拒绝他，除了利用发情期，他已经想不出任何办法，决绝的泪水快要淹没了他，Pique悲伤地望着他迷蒙的眼睛，心痛得几乎无法呼吸，他能做的只有吻住那双泛着血色的唇瓣。  
那是他生命中最美好的夜晚，他渴望了一辈子的男孩，他们终于将彼此融进骨血，死亡也不能将他们分开。

清晨的第一缕光透过窗帘照射进来的时候Messi睁开眼睛，身后的不适感让他想起昨晚的种种，脸不由得一红，转过身去，男人就躺在他身边，露出熟睡的面容，说起来这还是他第一次这样近距离地看他的脸，他的眉眼很漂亮，这Messi一直都知道，他伸出手去抚摸Xavi的眉毛，然后慢慢向下移，鼻子，耳朵，嘴巴…  
“醒了？”Pique翻了个身，还半眯着眼睛，习惯性地将手搭在他的腰上，然后伸向身后，查看着他股间的痕迹，像曾经每个激情过后的早晨那样，Messi不自然地扭动了一下，Pique猛然惊醒，把手缩了回来。  
“要起来吗？”  
“嗯”  
Messi动了动身体，虽然他们疯狂了一整夜，他又不是在发情期，但想象中疲惫的钝痛感并没有到来，身体像是早已熟悉这样的交合，没有半点不适，Messi看着散落一地的衣物和那个站在床边正在穿衣服的男人，他只觉得有什么东西不可抑制地要从脑海里跑出来。  
他爬起来裹上一件睡衣下楼泡了两杯咖啡，看着Xavi拿起一杯加了三块糖稍加搅拌就喝了起来还不等咽下去就又将奶精一饮而尽，一连串的动作无比熟练。

“哈~Geri，被我抓到了吧，还总笑我喜欢吃棒棒糖像个小孩子，你还不是一样，喝咖啡居然要加三块糖，而且有你那样喝奶精的吗？”  
“唔…咳咳”Pique一边狼狈地擦着嘴一边看着站在那里叉着腰一脸得意的男孩，撇了撇嘴“这不能怪我，谁让这东西太苦了啊，Leo，你说为什么有人会喜欢喝这么苦的东西，还有这个”Pique扬着手里空了的奶精盒“这不就是浓缩的牛奶嘛，当然是可以直接喝的”  
“就你歪理多，看下次被教练发现了会不会骂你，你还是我见过的唯一一个会这么喝咖啡的人”…

你是我见过的唯一一个会这样喝咖啡的人…  
同样的分析比赛的方式、陌生却又熟悉的感觉、自然而然的那些小习惯…

Pique回过头去就看见Messi那双盈满泪水的眼睛，他拿着杯子的手愣在了空中。  
“Ge…ri，是你吗？Geri”  
Pique下意识地转身就想要离开，却被大力拽了回来。  
“逃也是没有用的，Geri，是你对吗？”

当Xavi醒过来的时候眼前是白茫茫的一片，他愣了一会儿，然后试着挪动了一下，没有反应，头倒是可以动，他低头看去，发现自己一只脚被吊了起来悬在床尾，这时他才意识到房间内那些不自然的陈设，哦，原来这里是医院，可是，他为什么会在医院里？他转过头看到一个小小的身影坐在床边，稚嫩的小脸上还挂着泪痕，可怜兮兮地望着他，多么熟悉的一双眼睛啊。  
“Geri，你一定能好起来的…”他听到男孩这样说，声音青涩又略显沙哑，他张了张嘴想回应些什么，却意识到他们似乎是在两个时空，他能够看到听到，Messi却感知不到他，他隐约记起了自己是因为什么变成现在这样，呵，所以这次是轮到他来感受一下那个怨灵的处境了吗。  
“Geri，他们都说你的伤再也不能完全康复了，就算康复也踢不了球了”男孩继续对熟睡的人说道“不，他们根本就不知道，你还记得那次吗？我们偷偷去烧了教练的摩托车，你背着我从墙上跳下来的时候狠狠地扭到了脚，立刻就肿起来了，我还担心你会被骂，结果第二天你又生龙活虎的出现在了更衣室，所以他们都猜错啦，这次你肯定也能好起来的…”男孩一边说一边小心翼翼地握住了他的手，放到脸颊旁边轻轻蹭着“你不是一直都想赢吗，等你好了，下次我一定给你传很多很多的球，你想进多少个就进多少个，好不好？你跟我说过你从小的梦想就是为巴萨踢球，你还总说喜欢看我带球时的样子，其实，Geri，我从来没有告诉过你，我最喜欢看你射门了，所以你快点好起来，我们再一起练习射门好不好…”  
Xavi听着这一切，这些或许连那个男人都未曾听到过的话语，这时他们还没有在一起，可他知道，Messi对他的爱从他还是个小男孩的时候就刻在了心上，谁都无法替代，如果魂灵也可以流泪可以心痛…他想他现在真的开始明白那个偏执到近乎疯狂的怨灵了。  
画面再一转，男孩抚着醉酒的人从餐厅里走出来，男孩似乎长高了一点，头发也留了起来软软地趴在耳后，显得成熟又可爱，这次Xavi终于看清了他身旁男人的脸，宝石蓝的眼珠即使沾上了些混沌的色彩依然美得不像话，他的脸染着酒后的红晕，整个人像是挂在Messi的肩上，笼罩住了足足小一圈的瘦弱身躯，用脸蹭着他的头发，口中不停地嘟囔着  
“Leo，真好，你实现了，你终于…终于能够在一线队踢球了，我真替你高兴…”  
“好啦，Geri，我知道你很高兴，你都快说了一整天了”男孩虽然嘴上嗔怪，却不自觉露出温柔的笑意。  
“Leo，Leo…”醉酒的人小孩子撒娇般一声声呢喃着他的名字，眼睛越来越模糊，直到均匀的呼吸开始拍打在他耳边。  
“Geri，我好喜欢你”男孩唇瓣微微开合吐出这句话，很快就消散在夜里，身上的男人仿佛已经睡着了，依旧轻轻呼吸着，但Xavi听见了。  
他该怎么做才能超过那个曾陪伴他几乎一半生命的爱人？这种问题，永远都不会有答案。  
眼前的所有景象突然全部消散，刺眼的白光迷乱了他的视线，平复下来后Xavi发现自己正躺在一个悬崖边上，崖底是一望无尽的海面，厚重的乌云遮住了头顶整片天空，透不过一丝阳光，而唯一的退路，被那个男人挡在面前。  
“做好沉海的准备了吗”冷冷的声音传来。  
“我可不记得我活着的时候有招人嫉恨”话音刚落几道闪电从天边划过，随之而来的雷声击落在海面上，似是要将大海击穿，狂风更加猛烈地吹了起来。  
“你在说什么呢？让我的怨气越来越重的，不就是你吗？”男人发怒的声音仿佛直接从海底传上来“所以，之后的事情就交给我吧”说完Xavi只看到一双大手在眼前慢慢放大，然后就是急速的下坠。  
糟糕…

“Xavi，你喜欢我吗？”  
“我一辈子都排在第二位也没关系”  
“Xavi，对不起”  
“Xavi，你可真执着”  
……

惊愕着睁开眼睛的时候Xavi发现自己正身处Messi的家里，他立刻注意到了在餐桌旁拥抱的那两人，那是Messi和他…的身体，他激动地想要走过去，刚动了一步却发现他的身体竟不自觉地飘了起来，哦，对了，这是那家伙做的好事。  
Pique感觉到背后被慢慢濡湿，啊，他又让他哭了。  
他深吸了一口气，转过身，捧起他的脸，一点一点吻去他脸上的泪水。  
“Leo，对不起”终究，他还是舍不得，还是没能将他的男孩拱手让人…  
“Geri，Geri…真的是你”Messi扑到他的怀里不管不顾地放声哭泣着，就像丢失了心爱糖果的孩子。  
“好了，Messi，我在，我在这里，饿了吗，我去做点东西”  
“别走，我好不容易才抓到你”Messi紧紧搂着他的腰，生怕一松手就再也找不到了。  
“不走，很快就回来，我答应你”

“所以这算什么？用别人的身体肆意妄为”Xavi拦在他面前，咬牙切齿地质问道。  
“你不是答应了把身体借给我”  
“你也答应过不会做什么出格的事情！Gerard先生，就算你以前的人生一直是随心所欲，想放弃就放弃…”  
“我没有放弃，正因为没有，我现在，才在这里…”  
“要一个人走的话，不如再带上一个人”从他再一次能够触碰到Leo的那一刻起内心深处的那个阴鸷的声音就一直在对他这样说。  
“…你疯了”  
“假如，我带着Leo一起上路，然后被逮捕的是你的身体，一切就结束了”  
“别开玩笑了！他才只有24岁，凭什么要陪着你去死？就算他永远也忘不了你，就算这样…我也只要他好好活着，这就够了，那个男孩，他把你留下来的伤疤，当成生命在守护着，全部都自己扛着，他才能够走到今天，所以，请不要再伤害他了…”Xavi的声音愈发哽咽，不知何时，他的眼泪竟不受控制地流了满脸。

为什么明明已经和肉体分离了，却还可以流泪，是因为灵魂还活着吗？  
为什么，为什么这个男人会这样…哪怕放弃一切也要爱着Leo？  
就这样，好像变成了空气，变成了风，没有实体的感觉，用这样的状态不被任何人发现的、就像根本不存在的度过了三年，这到底是怎样的一种感情…  
不管是哪个问题，他想他都得不到答案。  
“呵，他会选择跟我走的”

“Geri，你是从什么时候开始…那个”Messi躺在他的怀里，犹豫着，害羞得不敢抬头看他的眼睛，却还是问出了口。  
“你是想问这具身体主人的事情？”  
“嗯”  
“从什么时候开始，有那么重要吗？”  
Messi低着头，思考了一会儿，困扰的时候就喜欢咬手指的习惯还是没有改变，然后坚定地说道  
“对不起，Geri，是非常重要的事情”  
Pique妥协了，他永远不可能拿Leo有任何办法。  
“从两天之前开始”  
话落他分明注意到Messi松了一口气，虽然他已经在尽力隐藏，但是傻瓜，他怎么可能不了解他的一举一动。  
“那么，我喜欢上的那个Xavi，那个Xavi，他在哪里呢？”  
Messi看着眼前的这个男人，就算他能从他的瞳孔深处窥见那抹熟悉的蓝色，但他喜欢上这副皮囊的主人已经是事实。  
“Geri，你离开的时候，明明我早就做好了准备，却还是不禁去想为什么是我，为什么你要留下我一个人，即使心里清楚也无法接受，我曾经想过要追随你而去，我试过无数种办法，但是，现在我还活着…”  
他永远都不会忘记Pique在他怀里慢慢闭上眼睛的那天，感觉把一辈子的眼泪都哭干了，眼前一片漆黑，不知道接下来该怎么办，但他知道他的爱人也不会再在某一天重生，不会再温柔地亲吻他的脖颈，不会再把他护在身后，不会再给他一个拥抱…留下来的只剩下一捧骨灰，在那之后他一直被无休止的训练和比赛填满，只要停下来就会无法抑制地去想，为什么是他呢？  
他深深地望着这个第一个接受了他，在最迷茫无助的时候给了他温暖的人，陪他走过漫长岁月的男人，他曾经爱如生命的男人，当初即使知道终究生死两茫茫，他们还是牵着手走到了最后…只不过，就算再追忆往昔的故人，那也早已不存在了。  
而现在，已经有另一个人走进了他的生命，如果终究要说抱歉的话…  
“Geri，你还记得我们在一起后度过的第一个圣诞节，你说过的话吗？”  
“不记得了”  
“你说，‘就算不能再踢球，我也会看你的每一场比赛，如果在这世上你只剩下一个球迷，那一定是我’”  
他当然记得，他记得他们之间的一切，他说的每一句话、每一个笑脸、每一次拥抱…就是因为记得，才这么痛苦。  
“Leo，只要我现在离开，一切就完满结束了，我心里其实明白的…我已经不能再继续待在这里了”  
Messi努力睁大眼睛不让眼泪流出来，Geri都已经知道他变心了，如果现在还在他面前哭，那就太狡猾了。  
“可是…呐，Leo，你告诉我，究竟要怎样做，我才能离得开你呢？”他抵着他的额头，声音颤抖着“那个时候因为你叫住了我，我就决定哪也不去了，但是现在，这对你来说只剩下折磨，任何事情都在改变，我明明从一开始就明白的，也许，是我自己的心腐烂了吧，所以Leo，你告诉我，这样的我，要怎样才能把你放开呢？”  
原来，让Geri一直这么痛苦的人是他啊，那分明是最后的祷告，却变成了束缚他最深的枷锁，在死前还让他如此痛苦，甚至把爱他的人无辜的牵连进来，他从来舍不得对他说一句重话的他的Geri，他竟这样深深地伤害他，是啊，还有比这更过分的事吗…  
“Leo，我们到底应该怎么办才好…”  
这样下去，只会让所有人痛苦，Messi闭了闭眼睛，抹去脸上的泪水。  
“首先要把这具身体还给Xavi，然后，让我们一起，变成白骨吧…”  
“你准备好到我这边的世界了吗？”  
Messi拿起桌上的水果刀放在Pique手里，平静地说道  
“无论是谁，都总有一天要到那边去的”  
他望着Pique，这个他爱了十年的男人，对他露出最温柔的笑容，轻轻地抱住他，等待着走向死亡，走向他的怀抱。  
然后他感觉自己的腺体被重重地咬了一口。  
“疼吗？”Pique抬起头，看着男孩惊讶的表情，用手指温柔地摩挲着他刚刚落下的牙印“这是我留下的痕迹，直到它消失前都要记得我，之后就交给这个身体的主人好了”

呐，Leo，我一直都很幸福，能够和最爱的男孩在一起，是我这辈子最幸福的事情。

（六）  
“Xavi，Xavi…”朦胧中Xavi似乎听到了Messi的声音，他瞬间被惊醒，男孩还挂着泪痕的脸赫然出现在他眼前，他再低头看了看自己的身体，怔了一下，几乎是下一秒，一把抱了上去。  
“Messi，你没事真的太好了，我还以为…”他想起刚才的种种，他看到那个男人想要杀了他，他拼命地想要阻止却像是处在另一个空间无论怎样奔跑也无法靠近分毫。  
“叫我的名字好吗，Xavi”  
“Le…Leo、Leo、Leo…对不起、对不起…”  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“都是因为我擅自把身体借给他，却只让你们都留下了难过的回忆，或许从一开始就是错的，对不起…”  
“不，Xavi”Messi抱着他的手臂又紧了紧“谢谢你，我一直都没有发现的，Geri一个人孤零零的身影，是你发现了，所以我才能够知道这些事情，所以，我现在才，又在这里，我从来没想过除了他我还能喜欢上别的人，Xavi，谢谢你”  
Xavi注视着他如星辰般灿烂的眼睛，啊，就是这个男孩，这个彻底偷走了自己的心的男孩，他现在就在自己怀里，对他说着喜欢，怀着这般热烈和真诚，还有什么能比此刻更幸福的事情吗？他捧起他的脸，深深地吻了下去。

 

五十年后  
“嘿，小鬼”  
“你是谁？”  
“你长得很像他呢…呐，能不能帮我一个忙？”  
“什么事？”  
“帮我把这间房间里的东西全部处理掉，不用现在，任何时候，只要你能想起来”  
“嗯…好吧”  
“还有一件事，喂，你能不能叫我一声外公？”  
“诶…可是我有外公了啊”

 

我只是希望，我的Leo幸福

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ps：大家有兴趣可以去看看这个动漫，虽然剧情本身没那么震撼感人泪点多，主要是两个男主声音真的好听（不是...


End file.
